Music to my ears
by kiwi333
Summary: Just a bunch of unrelated song fics about Densi. I don't own NCIS LA or any of the songs used. please read and review
1. Crazy girl

**Okay so some people have suggested that I don't use the lyrics. I am going to do that, I will post the song title and hope that you listen to it as you need the story. Thank you for everyone's help and I hope you like the story without the lyrics inculded.**

Crazy Girl

"I don't understand how someone can never say something that they mean. Deeks honestly why can't you just talk to me? I can't be a mind reader. As much as you think I can read your mind I can't so tell me what we are?" Kensi yelled at Deeks, this fight all started when Deeks brought up Kensi one night stand policy. That one single comment sent Kensi into an anger. She told Deeks that she wouldn't have to be a one night stand kind of girl if some people would tell her how they felt.

"You're one to talk about sharing feelings. I practically have to fight you for any type of information about yourself. Don't even get me started on the fine word that you seem to love so much. Truth is Kensi you don't say a damn thing you mean either." Deeks retorted back at her. They haven't ever had a fight this heated before, sure they had banter and they teased but Kensi nor Deeks ever raised their voice like this to one another. Once those words left Deeks' mouth Kensi felt like crying, God she hated it when he was right about her.

Deeks couldn't take it anymore, this was getting too much. The anger was boiling inside each of them so he did the logical thing. He walked away; he walked away from the situation, from the argument, from Kensi. He hopped in a car and drove away from work, away from it all.

Kensi was shocked that Deeks walked out on her. That's when it hit her, maybe she was the problem. She was the reason why all the men she cared about left her. Her dad died in a car accident which she always felt like she was to blame for, Jack who she tried so hard to help just ended up leaving her too on Christmas no less. What hurt the most though was Deeks leaving. He had promised her time and time again that he had her back, that he trusted her, that he wouldn't leave and now look he was nowhere in sight.

In the car Deeks wanted to slap himself in the face, how could he be so stupid. He did the one thing that he knew Kensi would never forgive him for, he walked out. He walked out on her and maybe she thought he walked out on their thing. Deeks wanted to tell her so badly though, he wanted to tell her that he wanted her to be his. Every single day he had to stuff it down and not say all of this.

Deeks didn't know how to tell Kensi how he felt because he didn't know how he felt. How do you describe what he and Kensi had with each other? All Deeks knew is that when he and Kensi hung out he felt different, like he could be happy with her. Or when she went into a place where all the bad guys were his heart would race if he didn't hear Kensi. She was that one thing that was missing; whenever they were apart Deeks didn't feel like himself. She didn't judge him for all the stupid things he said. Kensi wasn't the type of girl that would get mad when he had to go undercover because she did it too. They shared everything with one another, well almost everything. They got the clues when one of them didn't want to talk about something. He knew all the subjects that were off limits for Kens just like she knew the things that bad him calm up. This as his problem, he didn't know how to tell her all the things that she did to him. There were no words to explain the feeling that grew inside of him whenever Kensi was around him

Kensi was fed up and mad. She wasn't going to let this happen, not for her and Deeks. She wouldn't let him walk out of her life without a fight. Kensi marched out of the armory where she and Deeks first started this argument and stormed into the bullpen.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked looking up at a very scary looking Kensi. This wasn't like her, first Deeks rushed out from the same direction and now Kensi did. Those two were always a mystery to him.

"Can't talk gotta go find Deeks." Kensi quickly explained before she was out of sight and into her car. There was an upside to knowing Deeks like her favorite movie. She knew the place where he would go after they had a fight like this one.

"There is something going on with those two." Callen said stumped as to what just took place in front of him. Sometimes his own team was more puzzling than the bad guys that they hunted down every day.

Kensi pulled up to the MMA gym where she first laid her eyes on Deeks. Well where she first saw Jason at the time. The place where they first met, yes it was a little predictable but was just the type of thing that Deeks would do.

Kensi jumped out of her and walked into Deeks. Lucky for her the doors were opened so she could get right into the passenger seat. When she first got in Deeks jumped a mile out of his skin. Then they settled into a pleasant silence.

"You know you can't go in right?" Kensi asked him after what seemed like a lifetime passed without either of them saying anything. She needed to know once and for all what the hell was going on with the two of them. She didn't come here to just leave empty handed.

"Yeah I know." Deeks said he wanted to tell her everything so badly. Screw I he thought it was now or never. He was going to tell her, he was going to say everything.

"Listen Deeks we need to talk." Kensi said hating the fact that she sounded like a desperate girl friend who needed to find out if her boyfriend was in it for the long haul or not.

"Kensi trust me I get it. I shouldn't have walked away I know that I do, but it was getting to be a little too much. The fact is I think I love you Kensi and you have to tell me if you love me too." Deeks spit out all the feelings that he had been pressing don since he first laid eyes on Kensi in the gym he was sitting outside of right now.

Wow Kensi couldn't believe Deeks just did that. He just told her he might be in love with her. It took a lot for Kensi to not run out of the car. Would Deeks turn out be like all the other men in her life? No, she knew that Deeks wouldn't do that to her. He was a good man, a man she could see herself spending the rest of her life with. It was her chance to do something that would put all the doubts in her mind to rest.

Slowly Kensi grabbed Deeks face; she was slightly shocked as to how his scruff felt against her hands. They were looking eye to eye now. Deeks was puzzled as to what Kensi had up her sleeve right now. She was a woman of mystery after all. That's when he got the hint; she was going to kiss him.

Carefully Kensi brought their lips together in a kiss that made every nerve in her body stand on edge. It was magical, and terrifying, and the best thing that has ever happened to either of them. This was their best fight ever.


	2. an

Okay so I have received a message saying that I have to take down this story because it includes song lyrics. I don't really understand but I will do so. If anyone could shed some light on it that would be so helpful because I would like to continue with this story.


	3. Crush

**Crush- David Archuleta**

Kensi was at home alone after a hard case. However the bad guy was sent off to get what he deserved and things worked out just how they usually do. It was kind of sad to think that she had no plans what so ever to get ready for. Deeks did offer to go out with her but she had refused thinking that it wasn't something that regular partners did. She was trying as hard as she could to get away from this thing that was between them. Kensi didn't' do complicated and that was the exact word to describe whatever she and Deeks had between the two of them. She needed to get away from and just be by herself. She decided to do what she usually did after a case like this one. Kensi walked to the kitchen and dug out a tub of her favourite ice-cream then she walked back to the living room where she plopped down on the coach. Scrolling through her DVR Kensi picked the latest episode of Top Model. Kensi couldn't tell anyone why it was her favourite show exactly expect for the fact that it was awesome, she even managed to get Deeks addicted to it. She cursed herself for thinking about her partner after making tonight a Deeks free zone. She couldn't' even go a few minutes without thinking about him and the banter that they shared. This was going to be harder than she originally planned, okay she was going to think about anything and everything but her partner.

Just as the show was coming to an end yet another commercial came on. Instead of fast forwarding through it like she usually did Kensi strangely decided to watch it. Within the first few seconds in was obvious that it was one of those bridal stores commercial. It was filled with images of brides and bridesmaids walking around in their dresses. Kensi hated to admit it but she didn't mind these types of commercials. The next bride that showed up on her television screen was wearing the most beautiful dress. It would have been perfect the perfect dress for a beach wedding and she looked so happy in it too. These things always made Kensi question if the actresses were actually getting married or did the people behind the commercial just choose a pretty girl and put her in a pretty dress and told her to dance around pretending like it really was her wedding day. She hoped that they used actual brides wearing the dress that they would get married to the love of their life in, that why she kept watching these commercials. They made her think that happy endings did happen and they weren't just in books that you read as a child. As the commercial came to an end and the show restarted it made Kensi want to go back and get that feeling the commercial gave her back for fear that she would never feel it for a real reason. With her job and track record with men it looked like her best bet at getting the feeling back again was to keep watching that wedding ad.

When Top Model ended Kensi mind was still on that commercial she watched. It got her thinking about the wedding she would have had with Jack if he didn't leave her on Christmas. They had everything planned, it was going to be the classic wedding. Jack would be wearing his uniform and Kensi in the classic ball gown wedding dress. Thinking back on it now though it wasn't what she wanted. Kensi wanted a man that would be there for her even when she pushed him away. They would have to trust each other and he would have to know what makes her tick. She knew he dad would have liked it if she married a military man but she knew deep down he just would want Kensi to be happy. He would have liked Deeks. Crap she thought, I did it again. Then it hit her, whenever she watched one of those ads and thought about her wedding day Deeks was always the one at the end of the aisle. She hated herself for falling for him but that is what had happened. It wasn't supposed to be like this, they were partners. Everyone knew though that the two of them weren't like regular partners there was something between them, something that wouldn't go anyway. As hard as they tried to fight it the feelings just beneath the surface were going to be there no matter what they did. Deeks was the man that Kensi wanted to marry and that thought alone scared the crap out of her.

The thing between the two of them was hard to communicate with words. Sure they had their banter which might be considered flirting to some people but to Kensi it was normal. There was the fact that Deeks was the one person she knew that would be there for her no matter what happened. They had been through things that people only dreamt about, they faced danger everyday and she had complete faith in him that he would be there on her six every time. In some ways that scared Kensi, she had never trusted someone so much in her life expect maybe her father. The fear of Deeks leaving had always been in the back of her mind, she knew that it could happen but he would never hurt her if he could help it. Deeks was a good man in a storm and that's all Kensi ever wanted in a partner and a lover. If Deeks was the prince Charming that she had dreamed about since she was a little girl then maybe just maybe Kensi should take the leap of faith and tell him. She didn't want to wait for him to make the first move or fear that it would change things between them. Life was too short to wait around hiding behind a thing that could turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to her.

Taking a deep breath Kensi grabbed her phone and called Deeks. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she waited hearing the ringing and nothing else.

"Hey what's up Kens?' Deeks answered his phone in the regular tone he used whenever he talked to Kensi. It wasn't out of the ordinary that Kensi would call him later on in the night. Most of the time he would be over at her house right now, especially after the tough that the team had just closed.

'I was just watching Top Model.' Kensi said forcing he voice out, she had never been tongue tied in front of Deeks before, this is what happens when you decide to take charge and do something about your thing, she thought to herself.

"I swear Kens I need to hold an intervention for that show and all the junk you eat." Deeks smiled into the phone knowing that right now Kensi was trying not to smile. He always loved it when she tried to cover up the smirk that came across her face.

'Don't act like you don't love it too." Kensi defended herself, if anyone needed an intervention it was Deeks to get over the weirdness that was inside of him.

'So again what do you need?" Deeks knew that she didn't call to chat about the latest episode of top model and banter back and forth with him over the phone.

'I was wondering if you wanted to come over." Kensi prayed that her voice didn't sound different and Deeks wouldn't question anything. If there was one thing that she hated about Deeks knowing her so well was that he could tell just by a look or the sound of her voice if something was wrong.

"Be there in a few Fern." Deeks couldn't help but throw in a nickname that Kensi pretended to hate but they both knew that deep down she loved them. Getting into his car Deeks couldn't help but wonder what this was all about. Why didn't Kensi just ask him to come over right after the case had ended? Was something wrong? Did something happen and she needed his help? His mind was travelling places that Deeks didn't even want to admit. There was nothing he wouldn't do to get to Kensi if she was in any kind of danger. Deeks rushed to his car and started it up, he hoped that none of his LAPD buddies were nearby and would bust his for speeding across town to Kensi's place.

Deeks was a little impressed that he got here so fast; quickly he locked his car doors and walked up the path to Kensi's door. Deeks waved hello to her neighbours who were outside, he thought that they might amuse that they were seeing each other but he didn't mind that idea too much. Getting to the door Deeks knocked in his usual manner.

'Hey. Kensi said opening the door after he heard Deeks coming up the path and to the door. There was her partner standing in front of her. This was it this was the moment that would change everything between them and Kensi was ready to take it.


	4. Just Give Me A Reason

**Just Give Me A Reason-P!nk**

Kensi rushed into the building with Deeks hot on her trail. They had just received information that a known terrorist was inside. Kensi could hearing the ticking of a bomb that they knew was also inside. The two of them had a limited time frame to get the terrorist out and get out of the building as well all before it would explode.

"Deeks...Deeks" Kensi looked around but couldn't see her partner anywhere; she could have sworn that he was right behind her; she had heard him talking a second ago. After a few seconds of looking Kensi started to panic, where the hell was her partner?

"Deeks?" Kensi yelled, that's when she saw Deeks. He was being held hostage by the terrorist. This was the worst thing that could possibly happen to them right now. There was a little over a minute before the building would explode.

"Kensi I want you to go. Get out of here." Deeks yelled at Kensi knowing that he wasn't going to make it out of this one. Kensi shook her head, she wasn't about to just leave her partner behind and get killed.

'Kensi please I'll be right behind you I promise." Deeks said trying to sound like he was telling the truth. Kensi somehow believed it and ran out of the building praying that Deeks was behind her. When she got out the building when up in flames.

"Deeks!" Kensi screamed suddenly shooting up in her bed, the whole thing had been a dream. At least she thought it was a dream. Just to make sure Kensi grabbed her phone from the bed side table and dialled Deeks' number. She had to make sure that her partner was indeed alive and hadn't died in some sort of explosion.

"Deeks.' Deeks answered his phone in a sleepy voice, it was very early and no one called him this early unless it was an emergency.

"Deeks this is Kensi are you okay?" Kensi asked, she realized once he picked up that she probably sounded really stupid calling him about the nightmare she had us toke up from.

"Peachy but are you?" Deeks asked sitting up in his bed waiting to see what his partner needed him to do. It wasn't like Kensi to call him this late ever.

'Nothing it's stupid nothing." Kensi brushed it off but she couldn't deny how good it felt to hear her partners voice again. She now knew that he was okay and all she had experienced was a dream.

"Kensi you don't call at 2:47 in the morning for a stupid nothing. Tell me what happened." Deeks demanded, he wanted to know what was wrong. If it was a little later in the day and he had a full night's sleep he might be able to tell what was wrong just by the sound of her voice but he wasn't it for that.

"It was a dream I mean I nightmare Deeks seriously now that I'm fully awake it sounds stupid. Go back to bed I'll be fine I'm sorry I woke you up." Kensi told him just as she was about to hang up thinking that she had had a complete and utter fool out of herself in front of her partner.

'Hey hey stop wait, I'll be over in a bit. Stay up until I get there then we can talk." Deeks yelled over the phone trying to catch Kensi before she shut her phone off and their connection was gone.

It took Deeks a few seconds to get into something appropriate to wear to drive to Kensi's. He prayed that he wouldn't be pulled over since he was doing a tad bit over the speed limit, plus he didn't think that he would ever hear the end of it if one of his LAPD pulled him over. It was short drive to Kensi's apartment, quickly he got out of the car and knocked on the door. Once the door was opened Deeks came face to face with Kensi who was wearing a messy bun and his old t-shirt that she must have stolen, to complete the look she was sporting some tiny yoga shorts.

"You didn't have to some over you know I could have fallen back to sleep just fine." Kensi told him, but deep down she was glad that he showed up to help her with the demons that haunted her at night

"I did have to come over, now let me in I think we're waking up some of your neighbours and you know how some of them scare me." Deeks couldn't resist but to add some of the wit and charm that he was known for.

"Fine but we don't mention this everywhere else ever." Kensi told him as she walked back up to her bedroom with Deeks right behind her. This wasn't the first time that Deeks had been in Kensi bed room but this time felt much more intimate and different to him.

"Deal." Deeks was a little stumped at first when Kensi climbed back into her bed but then it clicked in, she wanted him to hold her. Doing just that Deeks got into the bed on the opposite side and wrapped his arms around Kensi waist.

"So are we going to talk about this or not?' Deeks asked after a few seconds, he was all up for some snuggle time but there was something that was off with Kensi and he wanted to know what it was.

"I don't know what happened it was just a stupid dream and I panicked no big deal, can we just forget it?" Kensi asked, sleep was just out of her reach and with Deeks talking to her this whole time was not helping matters.

"No I won't just let it go Kensi. You can't just keep mashing down every bad feeling you have you need to talk to me, I'm you partner." Deeks told her in a serious tone, that's when she turned around still in his arms and faced him.

'Deeks I don't want to talk about this now okay? Can you just shut up and hold me for a minute." Kensi said, finally Deeks gave in and just held her in his arms like she asked. He was about to start the conversation again when he discovered that Kensi had fallen asleep. Deeks felt the need to just take in what Kensi looked like when she was sleeping. Just as he thought she was just as beautiful when she was sleeping as she was when she was wake. However sleeping Kensi was much more peaceful then awake Kensi, it was breathtaking to see her hair laid across his chest feeling her breath tickle across him.

Deeks must have laid with Kensi sleeping on top of him for a good half hour before he decided it was probably best for him to go home, he had to get some sleep himself and let Monty out plus he wanted to catch some surf in the morning too. Carefully he tried his best to part Kensi from himself without waking her up. It was harder getting free than Deeks first thought, as soon as he had a move Kensi would just shift trying to get back the comfort she had in the first place.

"Are you going?' Kensi asked still half asleep, she lifted her head off Deeks' chest a bi and started to trace the scars of the bullets that had hit him. The last she wanted was for Deeks to leave.

"No princess just trying to get comfy." Deeks didn't have the heart to leave Kensi especially when she was giving him the sweetest look he has ever seen Kensi have on her face. She quickly moved over in the bed giving him a bit more room before she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her once again. Before they both knew it they were both off in dream land.

The blaring alarm clock was the only noise that filled the room other than the funny sort thing that Kensi did. Carefully she woke up tangled herself from Deeks and shut it off, Hetty had told them yesterday that they had today off but Kensi figured that she forgot to turn her alarm off. She had roll over Deeks to reach it but she eventually turned it off.

"Morning Fern, sleep well?" Deeks asked once Kensi got off of him, so much for surfing in the morning he thought. Although it was nice to wake up with Kensi right next him.

"After you came yeah I did.' Kensi knew that Deeks was going to ask her at some point about what the dream was about. She tried to get ready for the question that filled the air between them.

"So you know that we still need to talk about this nightmare that you had that started all if this." Deeks propped himself up on his elbows waiting for Kensi to do something, the ball was in her court so to speak.

"It was about you leaving me okay, and the last thing I want to do Deeks is lose you. I have lost too many men in my life to lose another." Kensi said getting a little teary eyes at just the thought of Deeks leaving her here all alone.

"Listen to me Kens you are not going to lose me, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you won't be alone oaky?" Deeks grabbed Kensi face with his hands and brushed the tears off her face. He hated it when someone cried but to see Kensi break down her walls even just a few seconds it nearly broke his heart in half.


	5. True Love

True Love-P!nk

"I don't understand why you don't just let me drive your car one time." Deeks begged Kensi, it seemed to him that she was the one that was always driving whenever they were at work. He just wanted one chance to be in driver seat for once in this partnership.

"Deeks I told you no. It's my car I get to drive it." Kensi told him as they walked into the bullpen. She wasn't all that shocked, every morning the two of them would always be arguing about one thing or another

"Come one Princess we're partners and I think we should share the duty of driving us places." Deeks said trying not to smirk when he saw Kensi roll her eyes at his comment. She had always had that ability over him, the ability to make him lose his breath with just a look.

"Deeks no, my car my rules deal with it." Kensi told him as the both sat down at their desks. She was all for Deeks to drive his own car but this was her car they were talking about which of course changed everything.

'Trouble in paradise?' Sam asked the two of them amused at something that Kensi and Deeks did on every occasion. Sam thought that was the reason why their partnership worked so well, they knew how to press each other's buttons but at the end of the day they would take a bullet for on another any day.

'Sam have you met the two of them? There is no such thing as paradise with them; they live in the Bermuda triangle." Callen told his partner and to some extent he was right. Callen couldn't think of anytime that Kensi and Deeks weren't going through one thing or another with each other.

"You do have a point there G." Sam smiled at his partner, that's when Nell and Eric came down the stairs after a long days work filled with both action and paperwork. Now it was time for a little down time.

"Come on we aren't that bad." Deeks said defending both him and Kensi. After hearing that comment Eric couldn't help but scoff causing all the eyes in the room to turn to him.

"What? It's just that you two can't get longer for more than five minutes at a time." Eric explained while his face turned a little red. Just because he and Nell were stuck up in OPS all day didn't mean that they didn't know about the banter Kensi and Deeks shared.

"Fine if we're done analyzing what is between me and Deeks on a daily occurrence why don't we go out for a bit?' Kensi suggested, they all needed a little time away from the office and the bad guys that never seemed to take a break.

"As long as I'm not paying I'm in." Deeks said just as they all got into their cars and drove to the nearest bar. It was time to let their hair down and just hang loose. It wasn't long before everyone was a little drunk and feel a little better then what they were before.

"Guys guess what? I have something that I think you will love." Nell came over to Kensi and Deeks; she was swaying a little on her feet but was draped over Kensi and Deeks' shoulders for balance. Everyone had a drink in their hands and were enjoying themselves.

"What is it Nell-Bell?" Deeks said laughing a bit at the nickname he had come up for Nell on the spot. Kensi and him had been sitting on the side on the bar for a while laughing at the names they had came up with for the members of the team.

"There is karaoke here, why don't you to sing a song?" Nell asked thinking of how funny it would be if Kensi and Deeks sang a song together, especially when everyone was a little drunk and wouldn't remember it in he morning if they were to keep going at the pace they were at.

"I don't know I don't think that Fern over here would be able to keep up with my vocal magic." Deeks said, truthfully he didn't want to sing a song with Kensi and have their thing come to the surface in front of the people they worked with on a daily basis.

'Oh you're on, I want to see this vocal magic for myself." Kensi said getting up go pick out a song for them to sing side by side. She had heard that Deeks was in a band during his high school youth as he liked to call it but she had never heard him sing before.

"Fern...Kens I don't think we should...I mean I'm not warmed up yet." Deeks said going after Kensi as he started to do various vocal warm ups in a terrible sounding voice. He did not repeat did not want to sing in front of Callen and Sam to give them even more things to use against him.

NCIS LA

That is how Deeks and Kensi found themselves standing on a sage in a bar with lyrics flashing up on a screen. Once the music started Kensi took the lead, they both had to admit that this song fit them perfectly. It had just the right amount of humour mixed with the right amount of underlying love that was deep inside. Out of nowhere Deeks came out belting the chorus out, Kensi had to laugh seeing her partner make a complete fool out of himself. It was priceless for everyone, Eric and Nell had tried to dance to their song but where a bit too buzzed to do it right. Sam and Callen n the other hand had decided to do a series of cat calls and whistles when Deeks started to sing his little heart out. Kensi even tried out some dance moves on stages with Deeks doing some of his own around her.

Then the song ended leaving Kensi and Deeks on stage. For a brief moment no one moved, they didn't know what to do. Then Deeks smiled at the crowd and bowed taking Kensi hand and getting her to bow right alongside him.


	6. Animal

**Animal-Neon Trees**

"So let me get this straight you have never had the Hetty and the burning monkey dream? Like ever? None of your dreams could be lightly connected to Hetty or monkey or burning something of any kind?" Deeks was stumped; he thought that everybody he worked with had the Hetty and the burning monkey dream at least once. He knew that Eric did before and that meant Nell might have but that still leaves Callen, Sam, and Kensi.

'No Deeks I have never ever had that dream. Not that I would tell you if I did, from what you have told me about it I don't ever want to have it." Kensi told him once again, she had been listening to Deeks talk about this stupid dream he had none stop for the whole day now.

"Wow I just can't believe it, I just thought that everyone had that dream if they worked here." Deeks still couldn't get it through his head as they sat down at their desks. It seemed so weird to him that he, Eric, and maybe Nell were the only ones that had that same dream.

"What are you going on about now Deeks?" Callen asked, sometimes it was quite amusing to see what Kensi and Deeks were bickering about no. Callen swore that they had the same relationship as an old married couple.

"If you must know I was wondering if you guys have had the dream with Hetty and the burning monkey. Did you have any experience that would put Hetty in the same situation as a monkey and a factor of burning?" Deeks really wanted to know if the rest of the team had this happen to them too. He knew it was a strange dream but everyone had strange dreams, he just wasn't sure if a dream about your boss and a burning monkey fell under a certain category.

"Deeks what the hell are you talking about? Do you need mental help or something?" Sam was the first to shoot down Deeks' idea, sometimes Deeks just got under Sam's skin and no matter how hard Sam tried he couldn't block Deeks out.

"Sam let's get top the real point, why is it that these two are so close to resolving this thing that between them but they don't realize that they are practically in love with each other." Callen said bringing up a topic that was often touched on. Every member on the team but Kensi and Deeks had a bet going to see how long it would take for them to get together.

'For the last time there is no thing between me and Kensi!" Deeks yelled, he was sick and tired that everyone thought that there was a thing between him and Kensi. He hated to think that his feeling for his partner were that obvious.

After a few seconds the topic of the thing had past and the team had fallen into a peaceful silence. While a relative silence since everyone knew that Deeks couldn't stop making noise for the life of him. He was now tapping his leg to a beat that was in his head under the desk.

Kensi was off in her own little world. She couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to finally sort out this thing between her and Deeks. She was torn part of her wanted him so badly that she thought she wouldn't make it if they weren't together. However there was part of her that doubted that it would work out. They each had a track record that wasn't the best. She knew that Deeks had broken down her walls but if he were to break her heart what would happen? How would they be able to have each other's back? How would she make it if she lost her best friend? Deciding that the risk was too great Kensi kept quiet as the thoughts of Deeks filled her head. Carefully she lifted her head catching Deeks' eye, they shared a sweet smile then went back to paperwork.

Deeks knew that there was a thing between him and Kensi but he didn't want to admit it. If he put it out there he wouldn't be able to take it back. His feeling would be out in the open and he didn't know if Kensi would put hers out there too. She was the most guarded person he had ever met other than himself. They each knew that he had baggage that they didn't bring up. Like his parents, or the thing, or the fact that they both had a romantic past that they didn't mention. It was hard to remember girls before Kensi that made Deeks feel this way. He didn't think that there was a girl other than Kensi that could make him feel this way. Not knowing if she shared that feeling too Deeks kept quite looking up briefing knowing Kensi was looking at him. He sent her one of his smiles that was returned with one of her smiles that melted his heart.

"Mr. Deeks Ms. Blye I need you to go undercover just for the night at a well known restaurant, we've got some chatter that a terrorist might be in the area." Hetty said getting Deeks and Kensi to follow her as they got ready. Within minutes they were briefed on the Op, sent to wardrobe, and were on their way.

'So princess do you think that this is your dream date or what?" Deeks asked Kensi taking her hand in his own. Both of them felt a bolt of electricity go through them.

"You'll never know." Kensi returned, truthfully the night had been perfect. The only thing that could have made it better was if this wasn't an OP but a real date with the man that she couldn't get out of her head. Kensi smiled at him just as he was about to say something else the voice of Nell filled their head telling them that the OP was over and they could head back now.


	7. If We Were A Movie

*just so you know I know that this is a really old Hannah Montana song but I thought of this story in my head and this song fir great so please don't hate!*

**If We Were A movie-Hannah Montana**

'I'm telling you Kens this date was great." Deeks had finished telling Kensi about the date he had last night with his new girlfriend. Apparently they had met on the beach and for the date Deeks had taken her to the best surf spot he knew. Kensi now found herself in her living room with Deeks talking her are off about this girl while she tried to find a movie that they were going to watch tonight.

She wouldn't tell Deeks but it hurt her when he talked about his girlfriends. She was the jealous type not that Kensi would ever tell Deeks that because she knew that he would use it against her. The last thing she needed was her partner to have anything else to irritate with. Kensi hated it when Deeks had a good or even great date because she would have to hear about it until the next date. The worst part was that she wanted to be that special girl he took out so badly that Kensi thought her heart would fall out of her chest at times.

They had settled on Life As We Know It to watch. Kensi and Deeks settled into their regular movie watching seats. Kensi had her head resting on Deeks chest as they both lay on her sofa. Each of them knew that this wasn't what normal partners were supposed to do but they weren't normal partners to begin with. Kensi just started to get into the movie when she felt Deeks shift; she knew that he would be moving in a few second so she prepared herself. Now Deeks was sitting up with Kensi head on his lap and he was playing wither hair as they looked at the TV.

It took Kensi a while to notice that they characters in the movie were slightly like her and Deeks. They were forced together at first but slowly they came together. They ever started to get along some would ever say that they had a thing. Unfortunately the guy ended up doing something that ruined it just as everything was coming together. By the end of the movie Kensi was convinced that maybe just maybe she and Deeks would get together in the end.

"Listen Kens I gotta go I have a date with Tanya but I'll talk to you later okay?" Deeks got up off the sofa when the movie ended. He hated the fact that Kensi would be here alone after a hard case but he needed to go. Deeks thought that there may be a real future with Tanya. Kensi shrugged her shoulders and followed him to the door. With a brief hug between them Deeks walked out the door and got into his car driving to go pick up Tanya.

Kensi didn't want to think about Deeks on a date, that's not the way you're suppose to think of your partner anyway. It wasn't right, she didn't want to feel this way around Deeks, she wanted so badly to feel this way about a guy that wasn't taken, and a guy that she wasn't scared would break her heart. Kensi knew that it was stupid to not like Tanya when she hasn't met her but she did. She didn't like the fact that Deeks had a girl in his life that wasn't her. Deeks was a good guy of course he was going to get girls but Kensi didn't want to hear about them. It stung whenever he brought up Tanya and how funny, or great, or charming, or wonderful she was. It was like rubbing salt in a wound, nothing good came from it. It made it hurt more, a whole hell of a lot more. Kensi knew that she could get a guy, she had been asked out a lot but she always made up an excuse. The real reason was that the guy wasn't the one she wanted because the one she wanted was her partner and he had Tanya.

Kensi decided that she was not going to think about Deeks or Tanya any longer, she was done with this pity party. So what if he had a girlfriend? He was allowed, Deeks was a grown man who could make his own decisions. She just didn't want him to come crying to her if things went south with Tanya. Plus she knew that it probably wouldn't last that long, Deeks was a player or at least that what he told her, plus most girlfriends didn't understand undercover work. Kensi was snapped out of her little daze of thinking about Deeks and his girlfriend when her phone went off. She knew that it was Deeks telling her about how his date went. That was the last thing that she wanted to hear about so Kensi just deleted the text. After she did it Kensi felt a little bad, she didn't usually deletes Deeks' text without reading them first in fact she rarely didn't reply to his texts. But now she was set, if he had Tanya n his life why would Deeks need her to reply when he could take to her. Kensi turned off her phone and headed up stairs.

She walked into her bedroom and pulled out an old t-shirt from the bottom of her drawer. It took her a second after she put it on to realize that it was Deeks' old LAPD shirt that she had stolen from him at some point in their partnership. Kensi knew that since she was trying to sort out whatever she was feeling for Deeks that it wasn't the best idea to be wearing one of his shirt but it made her feel safe. Plus the smell of her partner was something that Kensi never got tired of. She thought that maybe ignoring his texts was enough for now. As Kensi drifted off to sleep she tried her best to push Deeks and Tanya as far away from her brain as possible.


	8. Speak Now

**Speak Now**

Deeks straightened his tie as he looked in the mirror. Today was the big day, today was the day that he was going to talk to the girl he was dating about the real career he had. He was going to tell her about NCIS and LAPD. Deeks had been dating this girl for a while but he had chosen to wait to tell her about what he really did in case he scared her off. There weren't too many girls that were okay with him working as an undercover cop and the fact that he had to lie to them about what he did for a living up until the point where he told them. Most of the time Deeks didn't bother telling them what he really did because he felt like there was nothing there in the first place. This girl was special though, she seemed to understand when cases came up and she didn't get mad at him when he had to leave for an undercover thing. Taking one last look in the mirror Deeks put him hand through his hair, he didn't think that he would be this nervous. This girl was important though she needed to know the truth.

Just s dinner started Deeks phone went off, he knew that he had to check it in case that it was Hetty and she needed him. Carefully he took out his phone; on the screen was an all too familiar number. The person calling him was Kensi. She knew that he was on a big date tonight, why on Earth would she be calling him? Deeks decided that he needed to get this information off is chest first and ignored the call. If it was anything really important Hetty or Nell would have called him, Kensi probably forgot that he was on a date and wanted him to come over and watch TV with her or something. Deeks went back to talking to the girl that was sitting across room him. Then the waiter came and each of them ordered, Deeks tried to push Kensi out of his mind while he was doing this. He didn't need there thing getting in the way. Their thing was complicated and Deeks didn't need that. Here was a girl that didn't drive him crazy, a girl that was good for him, and a girl that he thought he could be happy with.

Just as Deeks was about to say that he worked as a government agent he caught sight of a stunning women he would know anywhere. Kensi was here, he knew that it wasn't a good idea to tell her where this date was. She was totally here to tell him that they were needed for a case or something.

'Deeks I need to talk to you." Kensi came up to them; she quickly scanned over the girl sitting at the table with him. She looked nice enough but she needed to tell Deeks how she really felt. It had been going through her head all day, the fact that Deeks was about to tell a girl what he was really about. It got her thinking about the fact that she didn't want her partner to be seeing someone else, unless that someone else was her.

'Kens I'm a little busy here so if you could wait that would be great." Deeks said through his teeth. Why couldn't she see that he was trying to do something for him? He wanted to be happy; he wanted the house with the wife kids and the dog. Things were hard with Kensi, everything was grey but with this girl things were black and white. He knew what to expect.

"Deeks when I met you I couldn't stand you. But slowly you grew on me and now I can't picture life without you. Now I don't think if I say this now I will ever again. Deeks I want to give our thing a chance. Trust me I know that it's risky and it might not work our but knowing is better than not knowing right? And Deeks I gotta know if you're the guy I'm supposed to end up with or not. What do you say? Deeks come on at least say something." Kensi held her breath, she was cursing herself in her head for coming here now, God this was corny and she didn't do something like this. This was for girls that needed a guy to make her happy. She wasn't like that she was Kensi Kick-Ass Blye, she didn't need him. But Kensi wanted him she wanted to be with Deeks so much. Even if they didn't work they would know it would be out of her system. Maybe if they gave them a chance she would get the opportunity to be the princess he always called her.

"Kens I don't know what to tell you, trust me I get that our thing whatever it is confuses you because it confuses me. You drive me up the wall and I do the same to you but we're complicated, we're not supposed to work but somehow we do and I don't know if I could find anyone else lie you in the world." Deeks said as he got up, he stood in front of the two women before grabbing Kensi hand. He wanted no he needed to know what would happen with Kensi too. he said he was sorry to the girl before he left with Kensi right beside him.


	9. Jump Then Fall

**Jump Then Fall-Taylor Swift**

Deeks was woken up by his alarm at 5:30 like usual. His thoughts were filled with Kensi as usual, everyday Deeks would wake up and his partner would be on his mind. All of the memories they had would be playing in his mind. Today was different though, instead of trying to push the memories back into his mind Deeks decided to do something about it. Today was finally the day! Today was the day that Deeks was going to talk to Kensi about their thing and hopefully sort it out. He had enough of the dancing they did around it, he wanted all or nothing. No more back and forth or being just partners, he was going to ask Kensi to be his. Deeks was scared but he also wanted some answers, no more questioning or wondering. He knew there was a chance that Kensi could say no but he wanted this so he was going to stay as positive as he could.

Deeks drove to Kensi house like he did every morning, today they were going to the beach. Kensi had asked Deeks to teach her how to surf and he was going to try his best to teach her. Deeks beeped the horn and Kensi walked out of her house waving at Deeks. Kensi quickly made her way into the car and smiled at Deeks, she was really excited to surf with Deeks this morning.

'Hey partner how was your night?" Kensi asked him, it was strange Deeks was the one that usually started the conversation between the two of them. She could tell something was different about her partner but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Kens we need to talk." Deeks wanted to do this before he lost his nerve, it was time to get all his feeling off his chest. Kensi looked at him knowing that whatever this was about was serious.

'What is it?" Kensi had no clue as to what was about to happen, she had no idea as to what her partner was about to tell her. The things he was about to say would change things between them forever.

"I wanna talk about our thing." Deeks started out, he could already see the fear in Kensi eyes. He cursed himself for doing this now, things worked out so much better in his head.

'Deeks I don't want to talk about this, not now at least." Kensi could feel her heart rate increase. Sure there had been a lot of talk around the thing about her and Deeks but she didn't want to ruin things like she did with every relationship she even had with a guy.

"Kensi if we don't talk about this now we never will. I want more than to be just partners." Deeks had done it, he had finally told her that he wanted more. He didn't want to wonder what would happen if they were to be more than just partner anymore.

"Deeks I don't wanna lose you." Kensi said to him, her emotions were all over the place. Part of her wanted to be with Deeks more than anything else in the world but part of her wondered what if things didn't work out and Deeks was gone from her life forever.

"Kens you're not going to lose me okay? Whatever happened I'm going to be here okay?" Deeks wanted Kensi to feel the same way that he did, he didn't want her to question about this. He didn't want her to be afraid of jumping over the edge with him by her side.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Kensi questioned, the more she thought about it more she realized that Deeks wouldn't break her heart. He had her back and he always would no matter what happened. She wanted this, she wanted to be with him even if it scared her out of her mind.

"Kens you know that I'll be there no matter what right? I want to be there with you all of the time.' Deeks told her reaching over and grabbing her hand waiting to see what kind of reaction she would have, instead of punching him though Kensi held his hand as well.

"Okay." Kensi told him after what seemed like a life time passed. She had been going over this in her head a hundred times, she was really going to do it. She was going to give into her feeling that Kensi had for her partner. All the years of built of emotions and wondering would be over now.

"So you'll date me?" Deeks asked wanting to know that he had heard her right. If Kensi had said yes to him Deeks knew that he would be the happiest person in town. Kensi was everything that he ever wanted.

"Yes I'll date you." Kensi laughed, it felt good. It was different but good to be with Deeks, she was ready to see what would unfold between the two of them as they started this relationship. Kensi leaned towards Deeks as he slowly leaned in as well, slowly they sealed the distance between them with a kiss. The kiss was passionate and everything they both wanted for so long it was perfect.

"Well now that we have sorted us out why don't we go on our first date?" Deeks asked giving Kensi one of his famous smiles that she loved so much. All Kensi could do was nod, it seemed like this was a dream. She even pinched herself to see if she would wake up and all of this would be gone. Kensi smiled to herself when she didn't wake up but found herself with her partner and boyfriend beside her. Deeks started to drive to the beach where he and Kensi were going to have their first date, both of them knew that no matter what they did it would be the perfect date. They finally got to the beach and walked out of the car. Once their toes hit the sand Deeks and Kensi looked down to see that their hands were still together.


	10. Enchanted

**Enchanted-Taylor Swift**

"Deeks I wouldn't be talking about beating Sam up if I were you. Remember the first time that he kicked your butt?" Callen asked after Deeks brought up that he could beat Sam id he really wanted to. Everyone had to laughing thinking about the first time that they had met Deeks.

'For the last time I was protecting my cover, I went easy on you." Deeks told Sam earning him a eye roll from basically everyone in the room. He wasn't going to lie but there was a very good chance that he was stretching the truth just a little.

'What about all those other times I have beaten your butt in training or whatever we play a game?" Sam asked smiling slightly thinking about the first time he beat Deeks up when he was undercover.

"Those things are all part of my master plan. Juts you wait one day Marty Deeks will become your worst nightmare." Deeks said making Kensi do that snort laugh Deeks could never get enough of. All those little quarks that made Kensi who she was Deeks loved most about her.

"And what master plan would this plan be exactly Deeks?" Kensi said smiling at the discussion between Sam and her partner. Truth was that when she first met Deeks there had been butterflies in the pit of her stomach that still happened every once in a while.

"The plan is to show Sam all my master skills." Deeks said in his regular goofy tone, Kensi had to shake her head. Deeks seemed to have an answer for everything which did get him in trouble most of the time.

"Can I ask when this master plan will end, you know so I can be ready with a video camera to see it fail." Sam said to Deeks, sometimes it was all too easy to pick on the detective.

"You think you're so much better than me but I'm telling you I could take you. Jason was just a cover." Deeks said thinking back to all the times Sam had beat him up, there were more than he cared to mention.

"Hey Kens do you remember the first time you met Deeks?" Callen asked already knowing the answer. Of course she knew, it was the first time she had gotten that unexplained feeling she only got around Deeks.

"Yeah that was the day that my world welcomed the guy that drives me insane. I can't forget that even though I try so hard."Kensi said trying to brush it off like she hated Deeks when everyone knew that wasn't true, those two were barely seen apart.

"Oh Fern those words you say hurt but I know that you don't mean them." Deeks said placing his hands on his chest pretending to be wounded at the words Kensi had said.

"Thank God we found out Deeks was undercover or else Kensi might have fallen for Jason full force." Callen said making Kensi blush even if it were true. Yes she had been attacked to Deeks when they first met but now that they were each other...who was she kidding Deeks and her had a thing a big thing.

"I was undercover! I'm surprised I was able to keep that cover up for as long as I did." Kensi told them faking a shudder as she thought back to when she was Tracey and Deeks was Jason.

"Kensi we could all see the sparks between the two of you." Sam said laughing when he saw the two of them try to get themselves out of this situation.

'Hey Kens I guess we're better actors than we first thought. If we can convince Sam and Callen who are two trained agent we can convince anyone." Deeks laughed trying to take some attention away from Kensi, both of them hated to talk about the thing or whatever you wanted to call it between the two of them.

"I think k you might be right Deeks." Kensi said as all eyes turned to her. It was the first time that she said Deeks was right in a very long time. Kensi rolled her eyes finally catching onto what the big deal was about.

NCIS LA

Kensi drove home trying to keep focused on the road but her though drifted off to her partner. Deeks was the partner that she may or may not have feeling for, the partner that made her lose her breath and her thoughts travel a mile a minute. She didn't want to lose Deeks and if that meant she had to hide the real feelings she had Kensi was willing to do that. Kensi knew that tonight would be the same as any other, she would go home and watch some TV for a bit, then she would get ready for bed putting on an old t-shirt that belonged to Deeks but she stole and finally she would drift off to dream land. Her dreams were usually filled with thought of Deeks, most of the time they were dreams of hem sorting out their thing and living happily ever after as corny as that sounded. There were a few night however when she dreamt that Deeks left her like so many men in her life did. On those nights Kensi would wake up in cold sweats and shaking, it was so bad sometime she couldn't sleep for the rest of the night and she would be on edge until she saw Deeks again. Kensi knew that she wasn't supposed to have her these thoughts about her partner but then again Deeks wasn't just a regular partner at least not a regular partner to her. They had a thing everyone who meant them knew that but she wasn't about to lose Deeks for good if they were to take the leap and sort it all out. He meant too much to her, Kensi could handle being friends with maybe something more rather than not having Deeks in her life at all.


	11. Forever and Always

**Forever And Always-Taylor Swift**

"Where's Kensi? It's not like her to be late." Callen said to the rest of the team, everyone was supposed be at work by 7 but it was nearly 8 now and there was no sign of Kensi.

"Ms. Blye has called in sick today, she will be back tomorrow." Hetty said causing everyone to jump, she seemed to always do that when she snuck up on them when they were least expecting it.

'Why what's wrong with Kensi, she was fine yesterday when I talked to her last." Sam said worried about Kensi, just like every other member on the team even Deeks was family and when one of them was gone it left like a giant piece was missing.

"I can assure you that Ms. Blye will be fine, she just needed today off for herself." Hetty told the team, she knew however that this wasn't the end of the issue. You could say a lot of things about this team but one thing that you can't is that they don't care.

"Crime never sleeps, come on we have a case." Eric tells the team as they make their up the stairs and into the OP center to get the details on the latest case.

NCIS LA

Callen and Sam were off trying to get a clue for the new case that they were assigned to, that's when Deeks found himself alone he glanced around the bullpen wit was way too quiet. He missed Kensi; things just didn't feel right without her there. He was worried too, worried about Kensi. She would tell him if something was making her sick but he got no information.

"Why don't you go check on her Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked sneaking up behind Deeks causing him to jump a mile out of his skin. All he could do was nod as he collected his things and left hoping to get to Kensi's as soon as possible.

NCIS LA

Kensi had been lying on the couch all day she had barely moved. The one things that got her to move was the sound of someone knocking on her door. At first she tried to ignore it but whoever it was just kept knocking. Slowly she picked herself up off the coach and opened the door. Kensi cursed herself for not thinking that it would be her partner at her door sooner.

'Fern I decided to come see if you're alive or in need of a sponge bath." Deeks told Kensi trying to brighten the mood, usually he got a sly smile out of Kensi whenever he started some banter but there was nothing there not even a curl of the lips.

"I'm fine Deeks you can go now." Kensi said wanting to get Deeks out of her apartment as soon as possible, she didn't want him to see her like this so broken.

"Kens I've known you for a long time now and I can tell when something is wrong with my partner. Right now I don't care if you tell me what's going on or not but I am not going anywhere you need someone and I'm right here." Deeks explained to Kensi, he could tell that the women standing in front of him wasn't the Kensi that he was used too this was a whole new side of her that Deeks had never seen before.

'You really wanna know?" Kensi asked, she wasn't sure if she was ready for Deeks to know all the demons she had in her closet but she was going to trust him.

"Kensi there isn't anything about you that I wouldn't want to know.' Deeks knew that it might sound corny but it was true. In his eyes there was nothing that could change his mind on who Kensi was.

"Today is the day when I first met Jack. It's a stupid reason to stay home from work I know but every year on this day I just can't seem to get out of the house. Every year there is a small part of me that wished that Jack would come back. I don't hate him for what he did I know that I probably should but I don't because I can understand the fact that he wasn't himself anymore. But the thing that gets me every time is the fact that he left without a trace." Kensi explained to Deeks as they sat on her sofa, this was the first time she was telling anyone about what was between her and ack. Sam and Callen knew bits and pieces but not the whole story she assumed that Hetty knew because she does know everything. Deeks was the only one that knew everything from the start to finish.

Once she was done telling Deeks about every little detail that had made today so hard Kensi could feel the tears forming behind her eyes just waiting to get out. She tried to blink them back but they ran down her cheeks despite the fight she put it. Deeks looked at Kensi with a look mixed with sadness and a want to take all the pain she was feeling and make it go away.

Deeks did the only things that he could think of at the moment, hoping that Kensi wouldn't punch him in the process. Slowly Deeks snaked his arms around his partner, to his surprise Kensi wrapped her own arms around Deeks holding him as tight as she could. Deeks whispered comforting words in her ear trying to get Kensi calm down. This was the first time Deeks has seen Kensi full out cry before, sure there had been some tears here and there but nothing like this.

Eventually Kensi stopped crying and her breathing slowed. In the middle of what had become a peaceful silence Deeks heard Kensi let out a unmistakable snort she only made when she was sleeping. In that same moment Deeks had gotten a text form OPS saying that he was needed back to solve the remainder of the case. Carefully he removed his limbs from Kensi's and covered her with a blanket.

Kensi woke up not knowing what was going on. She searched for Deeks thinking that he was still in her apartment. It wasn't until she reached the kitchen that she seen the note that he had left for her.

"_Dear Fern, _

_I had to go back to OPS. I'll be back after work._

_Deeks_

_P.S Remember that any guy that left you is obvious lacking some IQ points"_


	12. The Story Of Us

**The Story Of Us**

"I hate you!" Kensi said pushing Deeks in the gym, they had been arguing for a while now but this was the first time that Kensi had said that she hated Deeks before.

"Yeah just push me away like you always do Kensi. Throw me to the side because you know that I'll always be there right. Not anymore I'm done." Deeks wasn't sure of this all started but it was out of hand and heated now.

"Good it's not like I'm your first chose anyway, there must be a thousand girls lining up for you right?" Kensi yelled she was so mad at Deeks. She didn't think that she has ever been this angry at him well not until now.

'You know that's not true Kensi. You're just looking for a reason for all of this, you can't ever just be happy can you?" Deeks was shocked that no one had heard them b now and if they did then they hadn't come in yet.

"This has nothing to do with me being happy and you know it! You're just a coward you know that, you can't tell me what the hell you're thinking because that would be too easy right?" Kensi knew that she was pushing him but he did start this in her mind. Well maybe they both started it but she was going to be the one to end it that was certain.

"Fine then I guess you're right, you got what you wanted I'm done.' Deeks walked out, he didn't want to fight with her anymore. He didn't want to have anything to do with her right now.

Deeks got his things out of Kensi place after their big fight. They had decided to start dating a few months ago and just a few weeks ago Deeks started to bring stuff over to Kensi place and leaving it there. Maybe this was for the best though, now they could just be partners. He still loved Kensi but they obviously didn't work. He wanted to be happy and with her right now he wasn't. The last thing Deeks ever wanted to do was hurt Kensi but she was hurting him too and Deeks just couldn't take the pain anymore. He carefully closed the door loaded his things in his car and drove back to his place. When he got through the door Deeks realized just how much of Kensi was around so he started to clean everything out that reminded him of Kensi.

When Kensi opened her door she was shocked that Deeks had cleaned his stuff out. She thought that they could work this out; she never wanted him to leave. Kensi walked around for a bit taking down all the pictures she had up of them together. It only hurt more to look at them; she did shed a few tears when they came down. She really thought that he was the one for her but she had been wrong in the past and maybe she was wrong now too. When Kensi was done was sank down on her bed and tried not to think about how she got used to Deeks sleeping beside her, in fact she was wondering how she was going to be able to sleep with him gone.

Callen and Sam had noticed a change in Kensi and Deeks in the past week. Gone were the settle touches and giggles, there was no banter between the two of them. In fact they barely spoke to one another. Sam and Callen had decided that they were going to get to the bottom of this.

"Okay tell us what is going on between the two of you?" Sam asked making both Kensi and Deeks look at him. They didn't want to tell the team that they were together at one point but weren't anymore.

'I don't know ask Deeks." Kensi said coldly sending Deeks a death glare that didn't go unnoticed. Everyone turned their attention to the detective in the hopes that he would shed some light on the situation at hand.

"Fact is that Kensi and I were together and now we're not okay? It's no big deal. We're still partners I still have her back." Deeks said trying to not sound as hurt as he actually was. The wounds Kensi left still stung.

"No this is a big deal. The trust you two had in each other is gone now. Get it back or something that neither of you can take back will happen in the field." Callen said. He sent the two agents in the gym once again to sort this thing out once and for all. He didn't care if Kensi and Deeks were together or not he only cared if they were safe when they were with each other.

"I miss you." Kensi said finally breaking the silence that was between her and the man that took her breath away. She hadn't been able to get a good night sleep since Deeks left.

'Why did you say those things then?" Deeks wanted to know what had made Kensi snap to the point that she yelled really hurtful things at him.

"Truth is I don't even remember, I miss you though and I can't sleep plus I haven't had a good breakfast in like a week." Kensi said laughing as tears filled her eyes. She never thought that she would be able to miss someone so much even though they were standing right in front of her.

"Kens...I miss you too." The last thing Deeks even wanted to do was be the reason that Kensi cried; he wanted to take her tears away. So he did the only thing that made sense, he wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head.

'I'll bring my stuff tonight okay?" Deeks told her as he brought her lips up to his own. They both knew that there was a chance that this thing between them could be the end of them but they wanted to take the leap together.


End file.
